Annie and Mia
by A Quick Finchel
Summary: I don't know what happened. I'm re-uploading it


Hey guys, I have no clue what happened to my thing on the clash. My computer was acting weird and I had to reboot it and now its gone. BUT! I was watching the Princess Diaries last night cause I'm kind of a geek, and was like-Maybe this could be a cross over! So here it goes. Rated T for violence. Also, I don't know much about Europe, but does Genovia really exist? Well it does in my story soooo. Also, since I don't know what Annie's nieces names are EXACTLY, I'm saying it's Rebbecca and Allie till further notice. Oh and I'm almost positive Danielle's husband's name is Mike. those three will make a few appearances, and some PD people will be either mentioned or appear, and obviously this is the movie version of Princess ! and, Mia is with Michael and not Nicholas. okay, sit down and shut up, Keep arms and legs on your body, I Am not responsible for you waking up and not finding something, I do not own anything but Heather, Baby Lilly, and future baby and the bad guys, and Review at the end, Because it's story time Bitches!  
**...**

Annie Walker felt the sunlight hit her face on this particularly bright early August day. Blinking, Annie shielded her eyes and shut the got into the shower, then she changed into a nice light blue blouse, dark pants and her signature black heels with pink bottoms. Grabbing her brush, Annie combed through her wet natty hair when she heard a knock on the door. Turning, she saw her five year old niece, Allie. Annie smiled at the young girl.

"Mommy says breakfast is in five minutes" Allie said, showing the number five with her fingers.

"Okay thank you" Annie said and grabbed her blow dryer and towel.

She rubbed the towel on her hair and had the blow dryer follow. When she was finally done, her hair was dryer to brush. That was one of the reasons to be annoyed at water, even showers, (especially since she really needed to buy more shampoo and conditioner, after emptying the inch that was in each bottle) because of what it does to your hair. She made a mental note to buy shampoo and conditioner, but decided it would be easier to write it on the notepad on the fridge. Because when she got home after a hard day at the CIA and ultimately forgetting her mental note, she could just look at the list and literally run to the store. She walked into the kitchen and wrote it down as Danielle walked over and handed her waffles

"Yummy" Annie said with a smile "Thanks"

"It's just nice to have you actually join us for once" Danielle said

"Not too long, sadly" Annie said, sitting next to Rebbecca as Mike came in "Morning Mike"

"Morning Annie" He said and looked at Danielle. She nodded and walked to Annie

"Hey Annie, Mike and I are going out tonight, so can you watch Allie and Becca tonight?" Danielle asked with a smile

"Uh, yeah if I get home early enough. Wha-what about Heather?" Annie asked, wondering why the teenage babysitter wasn't available. One time she was at the house around this time.

"Vacation... if you can't do it tell us now" Danielle said

"Nope, I'm sure I can. Oh I have to go" Annie said, checking the time "Thanks for breakfast!" The twenty-eight year old CIA agent said running out ...

**...**

Mia Thermopolis smoothed down her brown hair and blue dress. She had to make a few appearances in Washington DC and the CIA was having one of their agents act as Mia's Primary body guard. But all Mia could think about was her husband of four years, Michael, and their two year old daughter, Lilly, named after her best friend and Michael's sister, Lilly. Rubbing her stomach, she smiled. She was four and a half months pregnant, and it was a girl. Mia didn't have to worry about names yet, thank God, so she could smile at the wonders of their soon to be new baby girl. S was snapped out of her thoughts when Joe tapped on her shoulder

"We'll be landing in five minutes" He said. The twenty seven year old Princess smiled and nodded

Mia grabbed Fat Louie and began to pet him "Were going to be there soon, ya hear?" She said to him, but more to herself. She hadn't been to the states ina while, and even then she was home. This was DC. She wasn't nervous just-anxious.

Annie walked into the CIA building and was running to the DPD office when she heard someone call her name

"Annie?" She turned and saw her friend Auggie walking up to her with his light thingy "I know you're there"

Annie smiled and linked arms with him "Yes I'm here" and continued down to the office when Auggie tried to turn them the other way. Keyword:try. She turned the other way with the blind CIA agent "Where are we going?" She asked

Auggie smirked "I'm not going anywhere. Joan has put you on body guard duty. You need to go to the airport and meet her. I'm heading you to what I believe is the right direction"

Annie rolled her eyes "Fine, I'm going" She said, and ran off, leaving Auggie with the smell of her perfume lingering in the air and the sound of her heels.

** ...**

Joan checked the time. Dammit, she thought. The Princess was landing in a mere matter of seconds and Annie wasn't here yet.

"Joan, I'm here. I have a speeding ticket, but I'm here" Annie said running over to her. Joan looked at her when she saw the plane

"On time too" Joan said "Ready to meet the Princess of Genovia?" She asked

"What? A Princess- No! Danielle and Mike will take the girls to see her probably-oh, I have to watch them tonight" Annie started to ramble but Joan interrupted her

"Does the word Princess make you that nervous?" Joan asked ad continued after Annie nodded slowly "Annie, the windows will be tinted and the Princess will be the one seen. Do you think I would put you in charge of her if I didn't think you couldn't do this?"

Annie took a deep breath and shook her head "No, you wouldn't"

"Wouldn't what?" A voice asked

Annie turned and saw who she believed to be the princess. 'She's so young' Annie thought to herself when she heard Joan speak

"Princess Amelia, welcome" Joan said

"Thank you" Mia said

"This is Annie, She'll be with you the whole time"

"Hello"

"Hello"

**...**

He had been at the airport a good hour. The first woman had been there for about twenty minutes. He could tell who she was waiting for. Then what seemed like forever to him, anonther woman came up, a little younger then the other. He could faintly hear the words Princess of Genovia. Yep. Just who he needed. He had a picture of her, so there would be no confusion. When the Princess finally avrivved, he cheacked the picture. Uh-huh, that's her. He grabbed his phone and press a button, and put up to his ear

"A Princesa est aqui. Voc a ter logo" (The Princess is here. You'll have her soon)

He hung up and followed them ...  
Okay, last part was a translator program, so I'm not sure if it's right or not. It's Russian, and I'll make sure the English translation is there.

Also, in case you couldn't tell, there will be hints of Augnie and MiaxMichael


End file.
